Kudley: Happy Halloween?
Happy-Almost-Halloween everybody! XD I hope you like my latest fic! P.S., This takes place about a month after Kathy's Birth, So she's only about 1-2 months old. Enjoy! :D -''PF'' ---- Ages of the Characters in this Fanfic: Kitty: 36 Dudley: 34 Mandy: 12 Tiffany: 12 Kyle: 4 Kathy: 1 Month Plot/Summary/Overview It's Halloween Time in Petropolis! Tiffany and Mandy are dared to go into a "haunted house" down their street, Kyle wonders off, And Kathy spoils the evening by crying. What's even worse is the Dudley and Kitty can't seem to keep up with all the kids at their door! Synopisis/Transcript [Transition to Puppy Manor, In which is is decorated with spooky Halloween decor. The scene transitions inside the house, Where Kitty is seen putting on a Witch hat. Dudley walks in holding Kathy, Who is wearing a little Pumpkin costume, And Dudley wearing a Dracula costume.] *Dudley: Hey Kitty, Look who's ready to Trick-Or-Treat! [Holds Kathy out to Kitty] *Kathy: [Giggles and reaches for Kitty] *Kitty: Oh my gosh, Dudley, She's so cute! [Takes Kathy from Dudley] [Kyle walks in wearing a Vampire costume, Similar to Dudley's...] *Kyle: [Holds up his Trick-Or-Treat bag] Trick or Treat! *Kitty: Aaww, Just like Daddy! *Dudley: Heh, C'mere Lil' Monster! [Picks up Kyle and throws him into the air] *Kitty: Wait, Where are the girls? [Sets Kathy down in her Baby Stroller] *Dudley: Girls? Are you ready yet? I want some candy! *Tiffany: We're coming dad! *Mandy: [Comes downstairs, Dressed as a Cookie with glasses on] ...What? I'm smart, And I love cookies, So I put two of my favorite things together! *Dudley: ...Okay... *Tiffany: [Comes downstairs dressed as a werewolf] Rawr, Don't mess with werewolf girl! *Mandy: ...Well, At least MY costume is actually cute AND cool.... *Tiffany: ...You're kidding, Right? *Mandy: Wanna bet? ..Oh, Just nevermind, We better get going! [The girls attempt to make a quick escape out the door, But Kitty stops them...] *Kitty: Girls, WAIT! *Mandy: Yes, mom? *Kitty: [Sighs of relief] Could you please take Kyle and Kathy along with you? *Tiffany: But mooomm.... *Mandy: [Hits Tiffany in the shoulder] (Through her teeth) Of Course, Mom! Anything for you... *Tiffany: ...C'mon, Kyle! Come here, Kathy... [Pushes Kathy's stroller out the door (She IS pushing it, of course)] *Mandy: Bye Mom and Dad, Good luck serving candy! [Walks out door and shuts it] *Kitty: Ok girls, Oh, and Kathy has a diaper rash, Just so you know. ...Oh my gosh, DUDLEY! I forgot to buy candy! *Dudley: Aww, For me? *Kitty: No, You idiot! For the kids! [Doorbell rings~] *Kitty: OH GREAT! [Meanwhile, The kids have been Trick-Or-Treating at several doors. Although when they get to the sixth door, Kathy starts to cry] *Kathy: *''crying''* *Mandy: Oh great, She better not be hungry or wet... [Picks up Kathy] Shh, Quiet down now... *Tiffany: [Sniffs the air] ...That smell is ether that plastic zombie doll [Points to a Zombie doll in the corner of the porch of the house]...Or Kathy's diaper. *Mandy: Oww great, Out of all nights she just HAD to pick this one! *Kyle: [Sees a group of older boys dressed as vampires walk past him] Oohhh... [Follows the group of teens, Mandy and Tiffany do not notice.] *Mandy: How are we supposed to change her? We have no diapers, And our house is nearly a block away by now... *Tiffany: ...We'll have to be creative... [smirks, disgusted] *Mandy ..Right.... Kathy back down in her stroller Hey, Tiff, Do you know where Kyle went? *''begins to panic''* *Tiffany: No, But he was right here a minute ago... [Looks over in the spot where Kyle was standing, Although there is nothing there] *Mandy: Great, Just great, Now what are we gonna do? [Looks over at Kathy, Who is now whimpering because of her diaper rash] *Tiffany: (Yelling) Kyle? Kyle! Where did you go?! [Meanwhile, Kyle has followed the group of boys over to a nearby "Haunted House"...] *Kid: Hey Tony... *Kid "Tony": Yeah, Rick? *Kid "Rick": Did you notice this...other little kid...following us? [Points to Kyle] *Kyle: Hi! *''waves''* *Tony: Um...No.. *Rick: Nate, Did you? *Kid "Nate": Nope... *Rick: [Squats down next to Kyle] Hey kid, Where did you come from? *Kyle: I came from my Mommy's tummy. *''giggles''* *Rick: No...I mean, Why did you follow us? *Kyle: You guys are dressed like me. *Tony: Well, Where's your mom and dad? *Kyle: My big sister's are somewhere over there... [Points down a street, Full of kids] *Nate: *''facepalm''* This is gonna be a loooooooong night, Fellas.... [Meanwhile, Tiffany and Mandy are walking around the Suburben neighborhood looking for Kyle, In which Kathy has finally fallen asleep.] *Mandy: Poor Kathy, I bet she's in alot of pain from that diaper rash... *Tiffany: Don't worry about her, She'll be fine, But we gotta find Kyle! *Kathy: [Begins to cry again] *Mandy: *''sigh''* [Picks up Kathy and tries to soothe her] *Tiffany: Augh! She just has to cry again! *Mandy: What if we can't find Kyle? Hide and Seek IS his favorite game... *Tiffany: I dunno, But we better find him before Midnight, Or we're DEAD MEAT! *Mandy: Wait a minute! [Sets Kathy back down in her stroller] Wasn't there a pack of teens that walked by you, me, Kyle and Kathy before Kyle wandered off? *Tiffany: Yeah, And your point? *Mandy: Well, Kyle probably followed them..And if we find the gang of teens, We're sure to find Kyle as well! *Tiffany: Ah, I see where you're going! C'mon! Mom wanted us home by Midnight, And it's 11:30! [Points to her watch] *Mandy: Right! [Grabs Kathy's stroller and follows Tiffany, Whilst pushing Kathy in the stroller] *Random Kid: [Runs up to the girls] Hey, I DARE YOU to go into that freaky house down the street! *Mandy: Sorry, But not now, We're trying to find our little broth— *Kid: [Grabs Mandy and Tiffany's arms and pulls them down the sidewalk to the "haunted house", Where, Unknowingly, Kyle and the rest of the teens he had followed were going into the house as well] *Tiffany & Mandy: [Walk inside the house] WHOA.... *Tiffany: [A flock of bats fly over her head] Hey! *Mandy: Yech, What is this gooey substance? [Picks up a handful of slime] *Tiffany: ...I don't think you REALLY wanna know... [Tries to fight her way through a large spider web] *Kathy: *''cries''* *Mandy: We haven't even gotten to any monsters yet and I'm already freaked out... [Suddenly, A Serial Killer Maniac appears out of nowhere holding a chainsaw] *Tiffany, Mandy, & Kathy: [The girls scream, And the Maniac backs off, Then a Mummy appears, Followed by a Vampire, Then Frankenstein...] *Mandy: [Screams but then stops] Wait a second... [Pulls off the Maniac's mask, Revealing a random person] *Tiffany: What are you? Scooby Doo? [Then, A Werewolf jumps out in front of Tiffany. She screams] *Tiffany: AH! — Wait a second...Hiya Dad! *Werewolf: Huh? [Pulls off his mask] *Tiffany: I'm a werewolf, Just like you! [Hugs the Werewolf] [Meanwhile, The teens and Kyle have just entered the House] *Nate: Guys...I just stepped in somethin'.... *Rick: Dude, Chill out, The Kid here said her saw his "sisters" come in here... *Kyle: Mandy! Tiffany! Where are you? [From down the hall] *Mandy: *''gasps''* Tiff, Did you hear that? I think I heard Kyle's voice! *Tiffany: Really?! [They both run to the Doorway, In which they bump into Kyle and the rest of the teens.] *Mandy: Kyle! IT'S YOU! We looked all over for you! [Hugs Kyle] *Tiffany: Yeah, and Kyle, WHy did you run away? *Kyle: I dunnoooo.... *''cute face''* *Mandy: *''laughs''* Heh, Well, We better head home now. Thanks for watching over him, Guys. *Rick: No problem...Oh, and [Hands Mandy a card] ...Call me... *Mandy: Um...Sure... [They walk home] *Mandy: [Walks into the house, And sees a chaotic mess] WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! *Kitty: ...We forgot to buy candy. THE END. Sharing Moose: Sharing Moose: Nevah forget to buy Halloween candeh! Category:Fan fiction